I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by TroypayXZashleyX4Ever
Summary: Sharpay and Troy have kept their deep love relationship a secret for 5 months from their parents. They can't stand being away from each other for one minute. Sharpay and Troy are thrown into their own Romeo & Juliet. Troypay


**_Chapter 1: Inseparable_**

Troy and Sharpay sat on a wooden boat in the middle of Crystal Lake, "I can't believe you hired out a boat for us" Sharpay said, grinning happily.

"I know, it seems romantic... and you like romantic scenes" Troy added, taking her hands and bring her closer to him. Both of them leaned in, but the boat swayed to one side. "Woah!" Troy laughed, they retracted themselves. "Maybe I should sit here." Troy sat next to her and this time they kissed, without rocking the boat.

"This is the only time we have alone together today" Sharpay said, hugging him.

"I know, are you parents going on any business trips any time soon?" Troy asked.

"Y'know, they are. They are actually going on one on Friday" Sharpay smiled.

"We have the whole weekend together then....and y'know what that means..." Troy lifted his eyebrow.

"Maybe we could spend the weekend elsewhere.." Sharpay hinted.

"Like where?"

"I don't know, maybe we could go on a camping trip with the guys"

"What, like in Moon High Woods...rent a cabin or something?"

"Yeah, but we have our own cabin" Sharpay said, in a flirtatous tone.

"So let's plan this out...we have to try and get our parents to believe it's just a trip or something like that..." Troy said. The couple thought for a second.

"Well even if you tell them that that your going on a camping trip with Chad and Jason, and I tell my parents that me and Ryan are going camping with Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi...they will still fall for it" Sharpay said.

"Okay, so i'll call up Moon High and we will rent 3 cabins??" Sharpay nodded.

"3 days of just us too together...by a campfire, eating marshmellows together...I can't wait"

* * *

Troy sat at the dinner table with his family. "Mmm... this chicken is amazing Mom" Troy's older brother, Alex, commented on his mother's cooking.

"Thank you, took me 3 hours to get it prepared" Marie replied. Troy thought it would be perfect time to ask his parents.

"So uh Mom, Dad...me and a couple of the guys are going on a camping trip in Moon Hill, is that okay?" Troy asked.

"Sure, for the whole weekend?" Jack said, after a mouthful of chicken.

"Yeah, just renting a couple of cabins"

_1 hour later_

Troy sat in his room, with a duffel bag. There was knock at the door. "Yo Troy it's me Alex" he heard his brother's voice on the otherside.

"Come in"

"I see you are already packing" Alex said. "Does this have something to do with you and the girlfriend you're not meant to be seeing?"

"Ssshhh!! We just want some alone time" Troy said.

"Oh and my alone time, you mean _bed _time" Alex lifted an eyebrow, laughing.

"Shut up! We haven't spent a full day together, this time we get three" Troy said.

"Three days to be able to have sex with the daughter of Dad's enemy...hmmm you're working up and good life" Alex teased. Alex had known about Troy and Sharpay's relationship ever since it started 5 months ago. He enjoyed teasing his brother, though he swore to keep their love a secret.

"So when are you going?"

"We're leaving at noon on Friday, Chad's picking me up and then we pick Sharpay up"

_At The Evans_

"Uh..Mom, is it okay if me and Gabriella and co go camping for the weekend at Moon Hill?" Sharpay asked, hoping there would be a positive result.

"Yes, for the whole weekend?" Lucy Evans asked.

"Yeah, midday Friday till Monday..."

"Okay, sure" Lucy Evans replied. Sharpay was mentally screaming inside her head. As Lucy Evans left the kitchen, Ryan entered.

"This is just for you and Troy isn't it?" Ryan crossed his arms.

"Like duh, we have hardly any time together" Sharpay answered. "We would invite, but you have that weekend baseball doo-dally"

"Okay, 1. I hate camping. 2. I don't want to be in the same area as you, when you're having sex with the son of Dad's enemy." Ryan said.

"You're gay Ryan, get used to it and by the way, you sneaked out to River Dunston Motel for a night with that boyfriend of yours" Sharpay said. Ryan felt offended in a brotherly-sister way.

* * *

"So?" Troy asked on his phone.

"She said yes, how about you?" Sharpay replied.

"They said yes too, I texted everyone else, they're all up for it"

"They do know you booked a cabin for us two alone?"

"Yeah, Chad kinda guessed why and my brother..oh he wouldn't shut up about sex" Troy said.

"Tell me about, Ryan thinks we're just going to Moon Hill to make love" Sharpay moaned.

"Isn't that what we are actually doing?"

"Is that all you can think about us doing? Sleeping together-"

"No no. But we haven't got to do it in a while, been too long" Troy said.

"Yeah, we can go swimming, camp fires, all-nighters..."

"It's so gonna be fun"

"Sharpay!" Lucy Evans called.

"Gotta go, my Mom's calling me!" Sharpay said.

"Wait, I gotta tell you something"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
